


marry me

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: harry and draco are 'friends" when they're older, and draco ends up telling harry he's liked him all these years. i don't know how good this is, but i didn't want to do school work so i wrote this instead. anywayy enjoy i guess haha.





	marry me

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. here's some random one-shot i thought of so i hope you guys like it :)
> 
> love you all,  
elise

"Woah woah woah- so you're telling me you've never had a crush on anyone?" Draco seemed frozen almost, like he didn't know what to answer with. "Uh, not really. Well, there was someone- but that doesn't matter." "Who was it? Did I know them?" I saw him blush. Bloody hell, why is he blushing? "Quite well, I suppose." "You haven't changed a bit. You always tried to annoy me as much as possible." 

"Don't fret scarhead. You'll find out- eventually." "At least give me a hint-" "Fine. He-" "He? Wait- you're into guys?" Draco nodded sheepishly. "Why didn't I know this?" "Maybe because you're the most oblivious person there is, Potter. Ever think of that?" I punched him "softly" in the arm. "Whatever. It's just shocking I guess. You know- as I'm into guys." "Yes, I'm very aware. I see the way you look at me without a shirt on." 

"Okay, I have never looked at you like that thank you very much." "Alright, sure. Tell that to your face or as a matter of fact when you look down at-" "Shut it! Merlin's beard Malfoy." He was laughing. Of course he was. "I do not have any of those feelings for you. None whatsoever." Draco moved closer to me on the bench we were sitting on. "So, if I told you right here that I've had a thing for you ever since we met- you would reject me and turn the other way?" I took a deep gulp. 

"Well, I mean-" "Answer the question, Potter." "What do you think?" This whole time I couldn't face him. But now I looked up into his grayish eyes. It was dark out, but the light from the moon hit right on us. "I do think your body is saying something else right now." My face turned completely red as he slowly moved even closer. I could almost feel his breath on my face. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"To get you to confess. Let me ask you something else. Why do you think I saved your life back at Hogwarts?" I gulped again. "I don't know." He smiled and bit his lip. "Wow- and you're the chosen one?" "Oh, just get on with it, Malfoy." "And why do you think I tried to get your attention every single day, in any way that I could?" I shrugged. What was I supposed to say to that? 

"Because Harry the most oblivious James Potter- I'm in love with you. That's what. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to turn the other way because I've already dealt with enough rejection from you." I was actually speechless. He took one last glance at me before getting up. Though he didn't move. He stood there as I looked up at him. What happened next was practically a blur. He must have gotten back on the bench because I felt him grab my face.

He bloody kissed me. He pulled away and I just sat there. "Bye, Harry. Maybe we'll catch up- in another time." Now he really got up and left. He turned the corner, and I could see him wipe his face with his sleeve. Was he crying? Alright that's it. I defeated Voldemort why can't I tell Draco I'm in love with him too? I jumped up and ran around the corner. But he wasn't there. Then I thought- I knew where he always goes to be alone.

I apparated to the ocean which was quite far from here, but hey being a wizard has its charms. I walked up the boardwalk and saw him looking out from the overlook. "Draco-" He turned back slightly to see me standing behind him. "What on earth are you doing here, and how did you know-" "Oh, please, I know everything about you." He had a confused look on his face. "Never mind that's not the point right now." 

I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you." "Wha- what? What are you saying?" "What do you think? Why do you think I get annoyed every time you're with someone- or when I felt like I was dying when you nearly were?" "Because that's who you are." "No, it's because I wanted to be with you. I- want to be with you. I almost lost you so many times, and you weren't even mine to begin with." I stepped closer to him and grabbed his hands. I held them where they were and he looked down, looking completely puzzled. "So, you're telling me all these years-" I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him. 

I let him go, and rested my forehead on his. "Draco, can we-" "Marry me." I shot up like a spark. "Marry you? Now? We haven't even dated or-" "I don't bloody care, Harry. I love you, and that's enough. I want to be with you, forever. If you'll let me anyway." I think I felt a tear run down my face. Of course I had to get emotional. "Are you seriously crying?" "Oh, shut it alright?" Draco laughed and got down on his knee.

"Well, is that a yes?" "Just get back up here." He picked me up and kissed me passionately before setting me down on the table next to us. "Of course it's a yes, you ferret." "Don't even think about calling me that." "No promises." He rolled his eyes. "For some reason, I don't know how at all- but I love you so much, Harry." I grabbed him by his waist so he was right in front of me. I moved some of his hair out of his face. "And I love you." He kissed me again. I felt him smile as he did so. 

"Wait!" I said as I pulled sharply away from him. "What? Are you having second thoughts or something?" "No, god no- just come with me." I forcefully held onto his hand and dragged him down to the water. "Potter, what are we doing?" "Just watch." I used my wand to cast lights all around us. Fireflies appeared and it looked quite beautiful." "To us- a new beginning." He had a tear stream down his face this time. I went up to him again and wiped it off.

"To us," he said softly. I smiled and kissed him again. "By the way, who's name are we taking? I mean, Potter's no good really-" I jumped up in his arms, but since he wasn't aware, he fell to the ground with me on top of him. I was planning for it to happen though. He flipped me around so I was underneath him. "Really?" He laughed. "Yes- yes indeed." He took my hand and all of a sudden we were back in his apartment. 

"Why did you take us back here?" He took his shirt off. "Wait- what are you dong?" He shrugged and smiled. "Living." I couldn't help but laugh. "You're so bloody cute it's ridiculous." He rolled his eyes. "Now you really need to shut it-" but I was already jumping on him as we fell on his bed. "Well, I think I'd like to live too," I whispered to him.


End file.
